


Sea Castle

by MonkeyZero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, I've never written this ship before, Pansmione - Freeform, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyZero/pseuds/MonkeyZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Pansmione one-shot set during OotP.<br/>I have no idea if I will write more, or leave it on its own</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Push Pull

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on the song by Purity Ring

 

 

“Granger.”

Hermione spun around to see Pansy Parkinson leaning up agains the side of the castle with a cigarette between her fingers. _Not set against everything muggle,_ Hermione thought as she made her way through the snow in Pansy’s direction. “What?” she demanded.

“Dumbledore’s army, is it?” Pansy drawled, blowing smoke in Hermione’ direction.

Hermione’s hand flew to her wand almost instantly as she said, “How do you know about that.

Pansy laughed, then responded, “some of your friends aren’t as quiet as they should be.”

“And I suppose you’re going to tell Umbridge about it then,” Hermione responded, her voice annoyingly high, giving away just how frightened she really was.

“I could,” Pansy said, looking down at the black polish on her finger-nails. “Or,” she said, looking up at Hermione “We could make a deal, and I could keep the Inquisitorial Squad out of your hair. Though, with your hair, that could be difficult.” Pansy smirked as she took another drag from her cigarette.

“What do you want,” Hermione demanded, trying to keep her voice ever, but unable to hide the stammer.

“I want in,” Pansy answered.

“ _In?”_

“In,” Pansy repeated. “Look, we’re all getting a shite education this year, and I know I at least value my life enough to bother with some decent defense. Even if it is Potter teaching. And you could use some Slytherins on your side. The coins are smart and all, but as I said, your bunch doesn’t know anything about sneaking around or keeping quiet.”

Hermione gulped. If Pansy knew about the coins, and Harry, she knew enough to destroy the D.A. “How do I know you’re not just trying to find out more to tell Umbridge?”

“You know that I know more than enough already,” Pansy said. “You’re not the only one who knows that knowledge is power. Like I said, I’m going to need the skills you’re teaching.”

“And how do I know you’re not going to use it on _his_ side? How do I know you’re not going to become a Death Eater?” Hermione demanded. As soon as she spoke, she saw Pansy’s look of defiance falter and reveal a scowl.

“You know we’re not all Death Eaters,” Pansy spat. “I may not be warm and cuddly, but I’m not stupid. I know what will happen if he comes into power.” The vehemence with which she spoke took Hermione aback, but then Pansy softened and said, “look, I haveen’t always been the nicest. You have plenty of reasons not to trust me, but… it’s real now. He’s back. And you and your friends aren’t the only ones to want to be prepared.”

Hermione opened her mouh, expecting another objection to rise, but instead she nodded and said, “Fine. You can join, and we can _talk_ about other people. It’ll be a mess just convincing everybody to put up with you. Not—not that there’s anything wrong with you, just that, you know, you’re a Slytherins. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with being a Slytherin, but statistically speaking, there are more Death Eaters from Slytherin, so there’s a much higher chance…”

“I’m surprised with you Granger,” Pansy said, cutting across Hermione’s rambling. “I thought you read enough to know not to judge a book by its cover.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at the cliché, but said “you’re right. I’ll—I’ll get the sign-up sheet to you and give you a galleon.”

“Wait,” Pansy said as Hermione started to walk away. “There’s one more thing I want.”

“What?” Hermione asked.

“I want you to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend,” Pansy said, her grin returning to her face.

“Why?” Hermione stammered, unsure why she was blushing so hard.

“Ever heard of a date, Granger?” Pansy said with a smirk.

“And—and if I don’t go, you’ll tell Umbridge about the D.A.?” Hermione asked. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears, and suddenly her mouth was very dry.

“No,” Pansy said with a laugh. “I actually want to spend time with you, if you can believe it. So do you have an answer, or has the cat got your tongue?”

“Yes, I’d love to go to Hogsmeade with you,” Hermione said, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she had even though about whether this was a good idea.

“Good,” Pansy said, smiling. “I’ll see you on Saturday at the Three Broomsticks.”

As Pansy stamped out her cigarette and made her way up to the castle, Hermione just stood there in the falling snow thinking, _I’ve just agreed to a date with a Slytherin. With a girl! What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gryffindor girls help Hermione prepare for her date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a transition chapter, but I like the idea that Hermione actually had a pretty good relationship with Parvati and Lavender.

“Lavender, you haven’t got any sleakeazy’s have you?” Hermione had spent the last half-hour trying to get her hair into a somewhat manageable state for her date the next day. She was just trying to pull a comb through, when Lavender appeared at her shoulder.

“No, put that down,” Lavender said, taking the comb out of Hermione’s hand. “Your hair is too thick. And no, I haven’t got any sleakeazy’s left, but I can help you out. There are plenty of things we can do without straightening. Go sit at the end of my bed.” Within seconds, Parvati and Lavender were running their hands through Hermione’s hair, debating the merits of various braids. After some deliberation, lavender announced, “We’re going to be doing some twists and a nice bun. Sound good?”

“Hermione just nodded as Lavender gathered her products.

“So,” Parvati said grinning. “Any special occasion?”

“Nothing in particular,” Hermione lied. She had always been a bad liar.

“It’s Hogsmeade weekend,” Parvati pointed out. “Seeing anybody special?”

“Just, thought it would be fun,” Hermione said with a forced smile.”

“Hermione,” Lavender said, hitting her with a comb. “We’ve been roommates for four and a half years, and you’ve only asked for hair advice one other time: before your date with Viktor Krum. I know a lie when I hear one.”

“Hermione’s got a date,” Parvati said, smiling at Lavender. “Are you going to tell us who it is? Is it Potter or Weasley?”

“No,” Hermione said quickly. “It’s—you can’t tell anybody.”

“Of course we won’t,” Lavender said.

“Well, it’s a girl,” Hermione admitted. “And she’s—she’s a Slytherin.”

“Scandalous,” Parvati said, showing some excitement. “Do Potter and Weasley know?”

“No,” Hermione said. “Nobody knows. I haven’t thought of the best way to tell them. It’s not somebody they particularly like. I don’t know if I like her, and she asked, and I said yes, so…”

“Is it Pansy?” Parvati asked, exchanging a meaningful look with Lavender.

“Yes,” Hermione said, blushing hard. “You—you won’t tell anybody will you?”

“Our lips are sealed,” Lavender said. “Pansy—well Parva knows her better than I do—but she’s an intense person. She doesn’t always come off pleasant, but if she likes you, she’ll pursue you.”

“And she’s not as mean as she likes people to think,” Parvati said. “She just likes to make people think she’s tough. She can be quite loyal.”

“You do know what this means don’t you?” Lavender asked.

“Do I want to know?” Hermione groaned.

“It means tomorrow morning Parva and I are definitely doing your make-up. And choose your outfit, because, and I say this in the nicest way, you’ll be hopeless without us.”

Hermione groaned, but she was a little relieved. She wasn’t even sure why she was going on this date, but she wanted to look good, and, as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to impress Pansy.


	3. Heartsigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Pansy's date goes better than expected

Hermione stood in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror, buttoning and unbuttoning her cardigan. Parvati has leant her a magenta cardigan, which Lavender said would look good with Hermione’s dark skin, but it was a much brighter color that Hermione ever wore, and the t-shirt Lavender had given her was quite a bit lower than she was used to. The buttoned another button. _Too dowdy._ She unbuttoned it. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and inspected her make-up. Lavender had kept it light, which she appreciated, but she had already smudged some mascara. She turned to the door, but found herself unable to open it. She seriously considered just trying to escape unnoticed—Pansy had to be here by now—but she had come this far.

Taking a deep breath, she buttoned up her sweater, pushed open the door, and made her way back into the bar. When she didn’t see Pansy her heart plummeted. Maybe she had already left? Or this was some joke, a trick to make her look stupid. Hermione was about to go looking for Ron or somebody, when she heard a voice behind her.

“I began to think you weren’t coming.” Pansy was standing behind Hermione in a short, loose dress, holding two butterbeers. She handed one over and said, with a smirk, “Glad you finally came out.”

“I—I haven’t told—”

“I meant out of the bathroom,” Pansy said with a laugh, and Hermione sighed with relief. “If you wanted to keep this secret though, we’d better call it a day. It isn’t often a Slytherin goes out with a Gryffindor. Everyone will be talking about it.”

“That’s okay,” Hermione said, trying to act far more confident than she felt. “Do—should we stay here?”

“I don’t like crowds much,” Pansy admitted with a shrug. “Let’s go.” She pulled on her jacket and picked up a bag, then she was out the doors, Hermione just behind her. Pansy made her way out of Hogsmeade in the direction of the shrieking shack, but seemed to know where she was going, so Hermione followed. Pansy opened a gate to some sort of park, and led Hermione to a fountain that was long frozen over. Ignoring the bench, Pansy pulled a heavy blanket from her bag and laid it down on the snow. “Extension charm,” she said, grinning at Hermione. She sat down, then patted the space next to her. “Well, come on Granger. We can put up some warming charms if you want.

Hermione sat beside Pansy and searched desperately for something to say.

“Are your feet cold?” Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. _Such a stupid thing to say on a date,_ she chided herself. At a raised eyebrow from Pansy, she explained, “I mean, your shoes. It can’t be easy walking through snow in heels.”

Pansy chuckled, then said “you know, that’s the best part of dating girls. They always notice the effort you put in.”

Hermione smiled and nodded, then asked, “Have you gone out with many girls?”

“A few Pansy said with a shrug. “More than you. But I’ve never taken anybody here before. It’s where I go to think. Or to stop thinking.”

“That sounds nice,” Hermione breathed. “I don’t know why you’d take me here though. You hardly know me.”

“Then tell me something about yourself,” Pansy said, turning to fix her dark eyes on Hermione.

“There’s not a whole lot to tell,” Hermione said with a shrug. She hesitated before mentioning her parents, but continued. She had promised herself she would never be ashamed of them. “My parents—they’re both dentists. That’s basically a healer, but they just work with peoples’ teeth. I was always a bit funny as a kid: strange things always seemed to happen around me. Sometimes things would move when I wanted them, or once a whole bowl of broccoli fell on the floor when my mum was trying to get me to eat it. I hate broccoli. But mostly I just liked to read. I would sit in my parents’ office and just read for hours on end. When McGonagall came and told me I was a witch it wasn’t much of a surprise. I think I had always known I was different. It was a bit of a shock to my parents, but they were really excited about it in the end.”

“Is it strange?” Pansy asked. “Going back to the muggle world every summer? I’ve never really spent much time around muggles.”

“You should,” Hermione said. “It’s not that different really. I mean, magic makes life a little easier, but I never have to worry about Dementors or basilisks when I’m home. But it is hard. My parents don’t really understand my life, and I don’t think they ever will.”

Pansy nodded. If she thought less of Hermione for her family, she didn’t show it.

“Well what about you?” Hermione asked, when the silence and the intensity of Pansy’s stare made her uncomfortable. “Tell me about your life. Your family.”

“My family,” Pansy said, with a sigh. “She reached into her bag and pulled out a cigarette. “Mind if I smoke?” When Hermione shook her head, Pansy lit up and then laid back down on the blanket. “My life has been planned for me since the moment I was born. I learned all the things a good pure-blood girl should know. I can dance and curtsy, and I know which spoon to use for which dish. I wasn’t to fly much, but I stole my cousin’s broom once or twice and made him teach me. My mother taught me how to make the house look nice, how to order servants about, and what to buy that would look expensive enough for my status. I should get a good education, and do well in a job, but give that up as soon as I have a husband. I am supposed to marry a pure-blood—my parents want it to be Draco—and have as many pure-blood babies as I can. I will ignore his affairs, just like my mother did, and give him whatever he wants.”

Pansy put her cigarette out in the snow then, turned to Hermione. “That’s not the kind of life I want.”

“I wouldn’t want that either,” Hermione agreed.

“I never could have been that,” Pansy continued. “I was too rebellious, too angry, too smart. I used to think that the life my parents wanted for me would make me better than everyone else, but it just made me miserable. And I know I made others miserable. I’d like to change that.”

“Why?” Hermione asked. “Voldemort’s back. You’re a pure-blood. You’ll be safe.”

“Safe is boring,” Pansy whispered. Somehow she and Hermione had ended up lying on their sides, facing one another, and Hermione realized her face was not far from Pansy’s. “Besides,” Pansy reached out to hold onto Hermione’s hand. Her fingers were slender and cold, while Hermione’s were warm and soft. “I really ruined all my parents’ planning when it turned out I had a problem that couldn’t be fixed, and I didn’t care to hide.”

“And what is that?” Hermione breathed, knowing the answer.

“Well, Granger, as it happens I rather like girls,” Pansy paused to grip Hermione’s hand just a little tighter, and continued, “In fact, to be more specific, I rather like you.”

“Why?” Hermione asked, her voice barely audible over the sound of their breathing.

“Because, you’re clever,” Pansy said, slowly twisting her fingers with Hermione’s. “Because you stand up for yourself. Because you’re brave. Because you see what you want, and you’re not afraid to take it. Because you’re always proving that you deserve to be here, and you do a damn good job of it. Because you’re pretty. And because you’re kind.”

“I’m not pretty,” Hermione murmured, avoiding Pansy’s eyes.

Hermione felt Pansy’s fingers on her chin, and looked up to see her smiling. “Anyone who told you that was clearly lying. And possibly intimidated and a little scared about their feelings for you,” Pansy admitted. “So where does this leave us, Hermione?”

Hermione allowed herself a small smile as she looked into Pansy’s dark eyes. “I think I might like you too Pansy.”

“Enough for me to kiss you?” Pansy asked, and Hermione really didn’t know how their faces had gotten so close. She give the slightest of nods, and then Pansy was kissing her, slowly at first, and then fiercely. Hermione could taste the cigarette and butterbeer on Pansy’s tongue, and she found she didn’t mind at all. Pansy had gripped her waist and soon they were pressed against one another, feet twisted together. Kissing Viktor had been nice, but this was something else entirely. This felt like electricity.

 _Because you see what you want, and you’re not afraid to take it._ Pansy’s words echoed in Hermione’s mind, and with a surge of courage, Hermione rolled Pansy onto her back, until she was on top, her knees on either side of Pansy’s hips. After some time Pansy pulled away to grin up at Hermione, biting her lip. “Not bad, Granger.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Pansmione so any comments/opinions are welcome (as long as you're polite)


End file.
